Unexpected Result
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: GOM berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama, Akashi yang meminta bantuan dan Kise yang terbully. Warning: Hint Shounen-ai, Hint Uke!Kise, OOC


Hai, mumpung saya lagi jeda UTS saya membuat cerita baru lagi. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

.

Generation of Miracle, mereka semua tengah berkumpul—tidak biasanya. Mereka bilang Akashi menyuruh mereka berkumpul di rumah Midorima—yang tentu saja awalnya sang pemilik rumah tidak terima rumahnya menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Mereka juga bilang kalau Akashi tidak memberi tahukan alasan mengapa mereka dikumpulkan. Hanya bisa berasumsi saja semoga Akashi tidak berniat buruk pada mereka.

"Mungkin Akashi-_cchi_ mau buat _boyband-ssu_."

—Kise, tak sadarkah kau tatapan _illfeel_ teman-temanmu itu? Jangan membuat mereka tegang, kasihan.

* * *

**.**

**Unexpected Result **

**Rate : T**

**Pair: Tidak Jelas**

**Warning : Hint Shounen-ai, Hint Uke!Kise, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tidak kusangka kalian tiba lebih dulu dariku."

Akashi Seijurou—berucap santai sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanja di tangan. Semua menatap bingung namun tak ada yang berani bertanya. Takut itu sesuatu yang membahayakan jiwa dan raga mereka. Lebay memang, namun apadaya—Akashi selalu sulit ditebak, mungkin saja semua asumsi mereka benar.

Lagipula tampang Akashi yang sedari tadi tersenyum juga tidak menolong, malah semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

Sebentar—meminta bantuan?!

Akashi?!

Semua menelan ludah bersamaan—bahkan suasana semakin mencekam tak kala melihat Akashi merogoh salah satu kantung belanjaan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah baju—namun sepertinya cukup mematikan. Lihat saja tampang pemuda pelangi di hadapannya, wajahnya pucat seperti baru saja bertemu setan.

"A-Akashi-_cchi_ nyolong baju siapa? Astaga! _Chikan_!"

Akashi ber-dehem—lumayan kencang, kemudian menatap Kise dalam diam. Yang ditatap langsung kicep seketika, tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Sedangkan yang lain merasa bersyukur karena masih dapat mengontrol mulut mereka.

"Aku tidak mencuri, sepupuku yang memberikannya padaku—"

"Sepupumu maniak!"

Giliran Aomine yang ditatap Akashi—bahkan Aomine sempat mendapatkan lemparan cantik dari salah satu koleksi gunting Akashi.

Akashi mendesah kemudian memijit pelan keningnya, merasa begitu lelah padahal belum 10 menit lamanya mereka bersama. Pandangan matanya beralih ke baju yang ia penggang, begitu _pink_—apa pula bagian dada dari baju begitu terbuka. Aurat kok dipajang-pajang—

"Jadi ini yang ingin aku minta dari kalian. Salah satu dari kalian korbankan—maksudku cobalah kenakan pakaian ini. Pasti manis."

Akashi membujuk—namun tak ada satupun yang terayu. Coba saja pikir, titan macam mereka—Kuroko tidak masuk hitungan—memakai pakaian wanita berwarna _pink_, bagian dada terbuka, dan apa itu bagian bawahnya juga terlalu pendek. Kalau mereka yang pakai pasti nanti tak menutupi apa yang seharusnya mereka tutupi—aurat.

"Ke-Kenapa begitu? Kau saja yang pakai-_nanodayo_."

Midorima mencoba kuat. Akashi terdiam, namun kemudian ia kembali mengambil sebuah baju dari dalam kantung. Masih bentuk yang sama, cuma beda warna—kali ini berwarna _orange_.

"Atau mau yang warna ini."

Yang mendengar dan melihat tak tau harus berkata apa. Murasakibara bahkan tidak lagi memakan keripik kentangnya. Semua diam, kecuali Akashi yang masih berceloteh random tentang baju yang ia pegang dan permintaan _absurd_ yang kembali ia ucapkan. Aomine pun segera memandang Kise.

"Kise saja yang pakai."

Aomine berujar tanpa dosa sambil menunjuk Kise yang langsung shock ditempat. Mendengar itu, Akashi menatap Kise lalu berganti menatap baju ditangannya. _Orange_ dan kuning bukan kombinasi yang buruk—ah, _pink_ juga bagus saja dipadukan dengan kuning.

"A-Aku tidak mau! Aomine-_cchi_ kejam-_ssu_!"

"Betul kata Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_ saja yang pakai."

Kuroko tiba-tiba menambahkan—sebenarnya ia sangat mensyukuri pilihan Aomine. Kuroko dari awal diam saja, waswas takut ia yang disuruh mengenakan benda laknat tersebut. Kuroko takut dosa, auratnya nanti kelihatan kemana-mana. Di sisi lain keadaan Kise semakin memburuk—kalau di kamar Midorima tumbuh jamur, mungkin sudah Kise hitung sedaritadi.

"Tiga suara, aku juga mem-_vote_ Ryouta."

Akashi tak begitu peduli dengan keadaan Kise yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu meminta Aomine menarik kembali kata-katanya. Midorima yang melihat itu semua, mendesah lelah. Sepertinya ia sedikit iba pada Kise—namun begitu ia sadar jika Kise tak terpilih maka posisi Midorima bisa kembali rawan.

"Aku juga mem-_vote_ Kise, empat suara-_nanodayo_."

Midorima berucap dengan tenang, namun dalam hati ia merapalkan kata maaf sedalam-dalamnya kepada Kise. Entah mengapa Midorima merasa pertemanan mereka semua tengah diuji—kasian Kise cobaannya yang paling berat.

"Kalau begitu aku juga, maaf Kise-_chin_."

Lima suara, Kise yang menjadi korban.

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan akashi menyodorkan dua baju mesum tersebut kepada Kise—meminta Kise untuk segera memilih, mana yang mau ia kenakan. Aomine sebenarnya iba—walau dia yang duluan mengorbankan Kise—dengan lembut Aomine mengelus puncuk kepala Kise, berusaha meredakan tangisan memilukan itu.

"A-Aomine-_cchi_..."

Kise mendongak menatap Aomine—ia melihat secercah harapan di kedua mata sekelam malam itu. Apakah Aomine akan menolongnya?

"Kise...tenang saja, kau pasti cantik. Yang warna _orange_ lebih cocok untukmu."

Sepertinya tidak—Aomine hanya memberi harapan palsu belaka. Kise memukul kepala Aomine kemudian mendesah pelan—ia menyerah walau sesekali sesegukan masih terdengar.

"Yang _orange_ saja-_ssu_...doakan arwahku tenang-_ssu_."

"Kau hanya mencoba baju bukan mau mati Kise."

Baju berpindah tangan—dengan lemah kisa mulai melangkahkan kakinya, dan perlahan punggung tegap itu mulai menghilang tersembunyi di balik kegelapan.

"Kise itu lemari baju—kamar mandi di sebelah sana."

.

.

Sudah 15 menit lebih Kise tak kunjung keluar, namun mereka semua sabar menunggu—mereka paham, Kise perlu waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Semoga Kise tak apa di dalam sana. Midorima sempat parno, takut-takut Kise mencoba bunuh diri dengan menelan sabun di kamar mandi—tetapi Kuroko berusaha menenangkan dan terus meyakinkan bahwa Kise akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh teman yang baik Kuroko ini.

"Oi Akashi...sebenarnya kenapa kau mminta kami menggunkan baju itu?"

Akashi menatap Aomine, kemudian meletakkan teh yang sedang diminumnya. Semua menunggu jawaban Akashi—entah mengapa tiba-tiba suasana jadi dramatis, bahkan Murasakibara sampai mempercepat tempo mengunyahnya.

"Sebenarnya..."

Kalimat sengaja digantung—sok membuat seakan terdengar misterius. Semua hanya bisa menahan nafas mereka, dan mulai berasumsi mengenai jawaban apa yang akan Akashi berikan.

"Sebenarnya...—aku cuma iseng saja."

Diam, tak ada yang bersuara—

Kalau yang dihadapi bukan Akashi, mungkin langsung mereka habisi. Demi apa sok misterius ujung-ujungnya hanya karena iseng belaka. Kasihan Kise yang menjadi korban—mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Kise alasan mengapa Akashi melakukan itu padanya. Takut Kise beneran makan sabun.

Semua kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, merasa percuma marah kepada Akashi—mereka tidak akan menang.

"Eer—te-teman-teman...ini benar-benar memalukan..."

Suara yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba-tiba terdengar, semua langsung berbalik—bahkan Akashi dan Kuroko menyiap _handphone_ masing-masing. Katanya sih moment langka—perlu didokumentasikan.

Namun ternyata—

Niat awal hanya sekedar iseng—apadaya malah jadi seperti ini. Kise pakai baju wanita, warna _orange_, dadanya kebuka, pahanya kelihatan—kok malah seksi ya? Aomine saja sampai lupa menutup mulutnya. Akashi sendiri tidak menyangka, ia berasumsi Kise akan tampil menggelikan—bukannya malah menggoda iman. Apapula wajah meronanya itu—minta digrepe saja.

"A-Aneh ya?"

Kise malu bukan main—auratnya kemana-mana. Ditarik bagian bawah, yang atas juga ikutan ketarik. Dada dan pahanya sangat terekspos, Kise merasa sudah tidak polos lagi—ia merasa ternodai.

"Tidak aneh, Kise-_kun_ cantik."

Oh—Kuroko sadar lebih dulu.

"Kise-_chin_ manis. Jadi pengen jilat-jilat."

Loh—apapula Murasakibara ini, tumben bicara mesum?

"Kamu manis Kise, bukan berarti aku pengen pegang-pegang kamu-_nanodayo_."

Oke—Midorima pun mulai bersikap aneh.

"Kise kau seksi..."

Aomine tolong air liurnya dielap dulu.

"Kau menggoda sekali Ryouta."

Bahkan Akashi jadi nge-gombal begini?

Astaga—sepertinya semua sudah jatuh pada pesona Kise. Lihat saja mereka, berjalan mendekati Kise dengan tampang predator begitu. Benar-benar kasihan Kise—sudah terbully kini harus melayani 5 orang sekaligus pula. Ya—semoga saja besok kau tidak sakit pinggang, Kise.

.

**TAMAT**

.

Yei~ selesai XD cerita apa ini? X''D

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita saya, maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, Rakshapurwa undur diri dulu ' ')/


End file.
